Great Northern Forest
The Great Northern Forest is a massive coniferous forest on the Utraean Peninsula, the multiplayer world in Dungeon Siege. It is situated immediately north of Elddim and connects to several points in the countryside. The locals regard it as a mysterious and incredibly vast place. The Forest contains several merchants, various tiers of enemies ranging from Krug and Skeletons to Wraiths and Drakes, and the fabled "Twin Towers," a pair of absurdly-tall structures infested with skeletons, spiders, and Mucosae; the mad merchant Loola; and the magical lift to the Eastern Island. Map Points/people of interest *Lowland Ruins *Hovart's Folly (north) *Long Bridge *Glade *Ruins *Dod Malley (merchant, forester, close to Loola) *Loola's Twin Towers (with Loola as the merchant in the south tower) *Traversable waterfall *Mitromus Wyman (merchant, wolf hunter): Close to large, traversable waterfall. *Beginning of the Iliarth River *Bandit Boss *End of forest loop/3 drakes, lots of treasure chests Twin Towers These are two extremely tall towers located in the Forest. The South tower holds the merchant Loola, as well as a lift that goes to the Eastern Island. The towers are built in the architectural style of minor Legion/Imperial fortresses, but the Legion is only vaguely aware of the existence of these massive structures. Their exact origin, like many things connected to the Eastern Island, is a mystery. Directions Below are directions to find them, from Elddim. #From Zabar's Smithy where you spawn, head north, past the chapel, into the Great Northern Forest. Follow the river until you reach a path. Follow it. There should be Krug Shamen, Scouts, and Dogs until steps 4 and 5. #Follow the path until you reach a fork. #At the fork, go north, following the sign that says "Hovart's Folly North, 42, Iliarth Meadows, 82." Continue along that path, until you reach the Hovart's Folly North entrance on a rather tall plateau. There should be skeletons up there. #Ignoring the entrance, move across the plateau and down the other ramp, following the "Iliarth Meadows 40" sign. #Continue downhill along the path until you hit a pond. #Instead of following the path, cut to the right across the pond, and go up a small ramp. #Take the ramp, and go north until you find the river again. You should find where a waterfall splits into 2 separate rivers.Travel upstream until you discover another divergence. #Go up the riverbank on the eastern side, and you'll soon come across Loola and her towers. Good luck! Difficulty The variety of creatures in the Great Northern Forest means that there is no ideal experience level for exploring the place. Still, the harder foes are located in the very farthest reaches. *New characters can safely explore the near regions, mega_forest and mega_forest_r3 as labeled in the files. Expect plenty of Krug Scouts. *The "Twin Towers" and their environs contain the sorts of enemies found in Hovart's Folly and are rather dangerous to new characters. *The eastern side of the "deep region," mega_forest_r2, contains Krug heavyweights and Horrids, as seen in the Crystwind Mines. *The west branch of this region contains Bandits, such as are found in the Cloud Forest beyond Meren. *The center-north branch of this region has Wraiths and Blue Drakes of a quality seen in Redwood Gap. Other locations Ordered by the distance from Elddim. Hovart's Folly (North) : The entrance is atop the plateau before the pond. Inside is a stairway to a T-junction. One way leads to the rest of the complex, while the other leads to the merchant-scholar Shawna Tullen. Pond : This T-shaped pond lies at an important crossroads. It is on the north side of Hovart's plateau entrance. From it, you can move west along the river towards Hovart's domain or Elddim; cross the bridge and go southeast towards the Ancient Crypt, or either east or north for more Krug-hunting; or not cross the bridge and head north to the towers and the deep forest. Dod Malley : This local woodsman found himself in sudden need of better weaponry, with the recent troubles, and functions as a merchant NPC. He is a short distance dead-north of the aforementioned Pond, up and around an incline from it. Long Bridge : East of the Pond, being part of a trail with signs that read "Iliarth Meadow." The Glade is just off the road on the other side. Glade : A large, beautiful patch of grass, flowers, and a few fairies off the road on the north side of the long bridge. Some serene music accompanies the loveliness. A healing shrine and a mana shrine are present. Ruins : There are some ruins along the way to the far north end of the forest, northeast off the river. The mood changes; the sky turns dark gray and creepy music starts playing. Lakes Two substantial lakes in the forest are both held by the Krug. One is on the eastern edge, and the other is on the northeastern edge, beyond the Krug Commanders. Mana Shrine : This is another mana shrine, located somewhere along the path to the end of the forest. Mitromus Wyman : A wolf hunter and the most remote merchant NPC in the forest. Close to traversable waterfall. Bandit Boss : Bandits have a small territory very deep where the forest closes in and forms a branch jutting west, just beyond Wyman's campsite. Gallery Category:Locations in the Utraean Peninsula Category:Locations Category:Forests Category:Iliarth River